The Frog and His Knight
by imnotyellowimgolden
Summary: -Noodle tilted her head, still gazing at them, her lips pursed, "But...Toochi say you two couple."- Trouble arises for our favourite bassist and drummer after an incident during breakfast. Can the band figure out what Murdoc's problem is, and will his relationship with the drummer ever be the same?


Disclaimer: Gorillaz belongs to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett

* * *

Warning: Contains swearing, violence, and an unpopular ship.

* * *

**Chapter One: Breakfast**

* * *

"You two couple?"

Russel and Murdoc, who had been bickering over who ate the last pizza, stopped to stare at the little girl.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You. Two. Couple?" Noodle repeated, putting emphasis on each word in case they didn't hear her again.

The idea was so absurd that it took the two men awhile to register it in their heads. The two of them… a couple? How ridiculous! They practically hated each other. Well, not necessarily hate, but Russel definitely did not appreciate Murdoc kidnapping him to get him to join the band. Nor did Murdoc enjoy when Russel beat him up whenever he harmed 2D. On the other hand, they also shared some good times as well, though both of them would never admit it.

Overall their relationship was… complicated.

But they certainly were no couple!

"Me with Lards?" Murdoc erupted in laughter, "Sorry luv, you're mistaken. I'd never be interested in Russ."

Russel ruffled her hair, also chuckling at Noodle's assumption, "Mudz ain't exactly my type, Baby-girl."

Noodle tilted her head, still gazing at them, her lips pursed, "But...Toochi say you two couple."

Murdoc's expression instantly changed at the mention of the singer. "Faceache said wot?" His face morphed into a snarl. Noodle immediately regretted bringing 2D into this.

Russel scowled, scratching the back of his neck, "Why would 'D say somethin' like that?"

Noodle shrugged, "He say that you and Murdoc married couple."

The two men looked at each other with disgusted expressions on their faces. What kind of drugs was 2D on to assume such things?

Speaking of 2D, he chose the worst possible moment to enter the kitchen. He hummed a tune to himself as he walked towards the fridge, not paying attention the rest of the band members. Without warning, Murdoc grabbed his shirt collar, pulling his face dangerously close to his own.

"W-what, Mudz? I didn' do anyfing!" 2D cowered at the other man's grasp, praying that he doesn't get hit.

Murdoc's grip on the taller man's shirt tightened, "Wot bullshit have yew been spewing out to Noodle?"

2D narrowed his eyes and glanced at Noodle, who was sitting at the table happily eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. She noticed the singer's stare and mouthed 'sorry' to him. "Wot are yew talkin' 'bout?" What did Noodle say to tick him off?

"Don't play dumb with me. Yew know exactly wot yew said!"

"I swear I 'ave no idea wot your refferin' to."

Russel crossed his arms. As usual, he had to be the mature one in this house. "Mudz, let go of him." When Murdoc ignored him, he took a step forward and cracked his knuckles, "Murdoc. Let him _go_."

If there was one thing Murdoc disliked, it was when Russel told him what to do. He usually had no choice but to listen to him, considering that the other man held much more strength than he did. He grudgingly released his grasp on the shirt collar, allowing 2D to scamper to the other side of the table, away from Murdoc's reach. Murdoc clenched his fists, muttering curse words, mainly directed to Russel, under his breath.

Russel took a deep breath. "Okay, let's handle this like adults. Everybody take a seat."

The boys joined Noodle at the table. The guitarist could tell that the tension between the three men was thick. She continued to eat the cereal, intently listening to their conversation.

2D shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, "Can someone please tell me wot this is all 'bout."

Russel rested his elbows on the table, "Baby-girl came in here and asked if Mudz and I were a couple. She said that you told her we were."

2D gave Noodle an accusing glare. _Yew promised no' to tell!_ She smiled apologetically at him. He nervously wrung his hands together, "I might 'ave said somefing along the lines of tha'."

Murdoc was practically seething in his seat. He was trying his hardest to not attack the singer. "Humor us, dullard."

"Uh, alrigh'. Just don' 'it me. So me and Noods noticed yew two fightin' one day and I may have, sort of, joked about how yew guys act like an old married couple, with yew constantly bickerin' and all," 2D lowered his head, "I didn't actually mean ih. It was just fo' shits and giggles."

Russel raised an eyebrow, staring at 2D, then Murdoc, then Noodle, then back to 2D.

The poor man sat there, waiting for Russel and Murdoc to kill him. "Just get it over wif," He cringed, covering his face instinctively with his hands, preparing himself for the worst. However, he lowered his hands when he saw Russel covering his mouth with his hands, muffling his laughter.

"Man 'D, you gotta be careful 'bout what you say around Noodle. She takes things too literally sometimes." The drummer ruffled the guitarist's head once again and poured more milk into her cereal.

2D sat up straighter, "So, you're no' mad?"

"Nah man, it was just a joke. No big deal."

2D relaxed upon hearing this and smiled, grateful for his forgiveness, "Fanks, Russ. Sorry 'bout tha', guys…" 2D glanced at Murdoc, hoping that he was as forgiving as Russel. Instead, the bassist slowly got out of his chair, and without a word, walked towards the exit. "Mudz?"

The rest of the band watched as he left the kitchen, exchanging anxious glances.

"What's his problem?" wondered Russel as he leaned back on his chair.

2D scratched his head, "Was ih somefing I said?"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I'm not the only one in the fandom who legitimately ships these two. What do you guys think about Mussel? Or Russdoc... eh Mussel sounds better.


End file.
